Chouji's Kiss
by Hatake Megumi
Summary: ONESHOT. Basically some Ino bashing and some glorification for one the series' underdogs... CHOUJI!


Chouji's Kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in Naruto only the made up one, Mitsukake Megumi.

**Warning:** Not for Ino fans.

Setting: This happens after the Sasuke retrieval and Naruto and Sakura train with Jiraiya and Tsunade.

* * *

Team 10 was sitting in the shade of a tree after the intense training their sensei, Asuma had set up for them. By now, Shikamaru was lying on his back watching the clouds, while Chouji was eating his usual snack of chips and Ino, in her bad mood was criticizing everyone around her. 

"Asuma-sensei maybe you should get that stupid cigarette out of your mouth and teach us properly sometime. Shikamaru, you should be more useful, you're a chunin and all you do there is lie there and watch the clouds. And you Chouji, don't even get me started on you, you're lazy and all you do is EAT! EAT EAT EAT!" she yelled.

"Hey Ino, maybe you shouldn't be so harsh on Chouji there," said Asuma who took another puff from his cigarette, which was snatched away by Ino and was now being stomped on furiously. With a shrug, Asuma took out another cigarette from the pack as he watched Ino stomp on his previous cigarette. 'Probably PMSing,' he thought.

Yes, this was all normal for Asuma as he watched his team. Shikamaru was being lazy, Ino was PMSing and Chouji was starting his umpteenth bag of potato chips. Except today, something strange happened. Chouji stopped in the middle of eating a potato chip and the remnants of the chip fell onto the ground. With his mouth still open, a small blush spread on his cheeks.

"What is it Chouji? Something wrong?" asked Shikamaru.

Asuma and Ino looked in the direction where Chouji was looking. There they saw Kakashi and a girl.

"Oi, Kakashi!" yelled Asuma. Both he and the girl walked towards them. Kakashi was looking like his usual self. The girl beside him was quite good-looking, as Chouji had noticed earlier. Her dark hair was tied up in a series of odd braids and loops with a red ribbon and a few pins. She wore one of those red kunoichi dresses but her sleeves, which were slightly longer than her arms were attached onto the dress with ribbons.

"Konichiwa Asuma!" greeted Kakashi, the girl behind him gave them all a warm smile. "This is Mitsukake Megumi, my new student."

"New student?" asked Asuma. "Shouldn't she be in a group of three then?"

"No, she's a special case. Megumi's already qualified as a genin since she was supposed to graduate when she five but her family had to leave the village since her father inherited a title or something; but she was at one point taught by Tsunade-sama. She's already talented enough to be a chunin or jounin but the problem is, she's never gone on any missions. And since my students are all learning with their respective sanins, I got the job of teaching her the basics of doing a mission. "

"Wow. Ano… I'm Asuma and these are my students: Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji." Asuma pointed them out as he said each of their names. He noticed that Chouji still had that look on his face.

"Doozo yo roshiku, (Pleased to meet you.)" said Megumi with a smile.

"Anyways, it's about time we got back to training," said Kakashi and they left.

Chouji still had that look on his face and Ino, being a, well – guess it would be rude to say, wasn't going to let that go.

"Chouji's in looove!" sang Ino, over and over again.

"Ino, stop teasing Chouji like that," said Asuma as he noticed the boy's face turn the shade of Kurenai's lipstick.

"Hmph, well it doesn't matter anyways, 'cause someone like Megumi won't notice someone like Chouji."

"Hey, you never know," interjected Shikamaru.

"I've heard of this Megumi before. She's only been in the village for a little more than a week and she's already made friends with Hinata and the Hyuuga family just adores her for some reason. Oh, and did I forget to mention, even if she's only 16, she's already caught the eye of several of the village's prominent ninja such as Shiranui Genma and our very own Iruka-sensei. But the thing is apparently, she's completely smitten with her very own sensei, Kakashi-san. So seriously, with all these cool guys surrounding her, why on Earth would she even bother to look at you Chouji?"

Ino's speech made Chouji extremely angry. He didn't deserve any of this. He was going to prove Ino wrong once and for all.

"I can get Megumi-san to look at me Ino, I could probably have her kiss me if I wanted to also!" he yelled in triumph.

"As if. If she does, I'll be your servant for a week!" she yelled.

"Fine, it's a bet then," declared Chouji.

"Fine. Get Mitsukake Megumi to kiss you within one week or you'll be my servant!"

* * *

Megumi was a very good ninja, for she wasn't considered a genius by her previous teacher, Tsunade-sama, for nothing. After meeting Asuma-san's team, Kakashi and her walked off only to realize she had dropped one of the pins in her hair and she went back to retrieve it only to hear he name being said scornfully by Ino. She quickly hid in a tree after retrieving her pin and eavesdropped. And she heard everything. EVERYTHING. 

"Ino-san was very mean to Chouji-san. Maybe she deserves to be punished," she muttered to herself. And with that thought, she returned to finish her training with Kakashi and then headed over to Hinata's house. There, she told her everything.

"Yes, that was very mean of her. I'm not sure what we should do but maybe we should ask Sakura-san. She's Ino-san's best friend/rival."

* * *

The two girls went over to Sakura's house and there, they concocted a plan. Afterwards, they scattered around the village to tell people of their plan…

* * *

The first day of Chouji's allotted week had started and team 10 was all gathered in Ino's flower shop. It was an extremely hot day today and Asuma's team had oddly enough, received a mission to help water the many plants in the Yamanaka garden so that they didn't die in the sweltering heat. Afterwards, they simply took a break in the shop where Ino had to fill in as cashier for a few hours. 

During this rare moment of spare time, Asuma and Shikamaru played their usual game of shogi while Ino sat by the cash register and Chouji of course, was eating to his heart's content. Suddenly, the bell attached to the door rang, signalling a customer. In came team 8, with Kurenai-sensei.

"Hope you don't mind we're here to cool ourselves down Ino-chan," said Kurenai-sensei while her students were catching their breaths.

"Not at all," replied Ino.

After a few minutes, Kiba, Akamaru and Shino decided to go home. Their training was done for today. Kurenai stayed and watched Asuma and Shikamaru play their game. Hinata on the other hand was looking at the flowers in the shop with a nervous look on her face. Finally…

"Ano… Chouji-kun… could I have a potato chip please?"

Chouji stared. A _girl_ was talking to him? And she wasn't insulting him? Shyly, Chouji offered his chip bag to Hinata. The shy girl took one chip out of the bag and gave him a smile that could melt the insides of any guy, including himself. A blush spread on his cheeks and then, he continued to eat his chips. From the cash register, Ino watched in shock. What on Earth?

The end of the day had come and everyone started to go home. Shikamaru and Hinata had left already and Chouji was preparing to go. Asuma was walking Kurenai home but before they left the shop…

"Anyways, thank you Ino-chan for letting us stay. It was very much appreciated. You have such a wonderful team Asuma," she said as she pinched Chouji's chubby cheeks and gave him a warm smile. Then they all left. What was going on? That was the question that was going around in Ino's mind.

* * *

Last day of Chouji's week… 

The sun had just risen and Ino was awake. It really wasn't that big a deal since she was awake all night. Fuming. Over the past six days, every girl Chouji knew, from Anko to Tsunade-sama did something extremely nice to him. He had received smiles, hugs and even a little kiss on the forehead from Tsunade-sama! Not only that, but most of these actions were followed by a snide comment that seemed to be directed at her! Even the shy Hinata added, " Some girls just don't see that you're very nice Chouji-san and they insult you but that only shows how mean a person they are," after he had picked up her forehead protector which had fallen from her neck.

"Oh well," Ino said to herself. "Megumi still hasn't kissed him yet and this is his last day and she hasn't even talked to him yet!" She laughed evilly.

* * *

"Chouji, maybe you should just back out of this bet," said Asuma while team 10 was taking their lunch break in the village. They ate outside to enjoy the nice weather. 

"Oh… and why is that?" asked Ino in a tone that feigned innocence.

"Kurenai-san told me yesterday that Megumi-san and Kakashi-san seem to be dating or something. Apparently, they went out to a restaurant the together the day before."

Ino had to suppress an evil laugh. There was no way Chouji was going to win the bet.

Suddenly, two figures caught her eye. Kakashi and Megumi were walking towards them! Both seemed to be happy but suddenly…

"I hate you!" yelled Megumi, as she slapped Kakashi viciously with tears forming in her eyes. She was running, towards them…

"Uhh… Megumi?" Although Kakashi's face was covered by the mask, he could feel the painful sting on his cheek. Was she offended because he was talking about different kinds of kunai?

Chouji saw the whole scene with Kakashi-sensei and Megumi-san. A moment ago, he could have sworn he saw Megumi-san look at Kakashi-sensei with a look of adoration and now?

Chouji went up to the sobbing kunoichi.

"Ano… Megumi-san, I'm sure Kakashi-sensei didn't mean to hurt you. Maybe you should talk about it with him," he said.

Megumi smiled.

"You're very sweet Chouji-kun," she said and without hesitation, she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Megumi? If you wanted to break-up…" said a sullen looking Kakashi.

"No it's okay… I'll talk about it alone." Megumi took Kakashi's arm and dragged him away. When Kakashi's back was turned, Megumi gave Chouji a little wink. Chouji smiled.

"So Ino… let's see… how 'bout you treat us to a Korean barbecue as your first obligation to me as my servant…."

END


End file.
